1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting data generator generating cutting data for forming holes in a sheet using a cutting apparatus, in which holes decorative pieces are disposed, the cutting apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a cutting data generating program.
2. Related Art
Clothes and small goods have conventionally been decorated with decorative pieces “rhinestones.” The rhinestone has a rear surface provided with a hot-melt layer which is caused to adhere to clothes by an ultrasonic welding machine or a clothes iron thereby to be fixed. A rhinestone positioning sheet or a plate (a ruler) is used in the fixing work in order to desirably arrange the rhinestones. For example, the ruler has a number of holes in which the rhinestones are fitted respectively. The holes are arranged in a linear or curved shape. Furthermore, the holes are formed so as to be arranged into an outline of a pattern such as a square or heart or another shape. A user places the ruler on the clothes and fits rhinestones into the holes into a desired arrangement, positioning the rhinestones. The positioned rhinestones are caused to adhere to the clothes using an ultrasonic welding machine.
A number of colors of rhinestones such as red and blue are prepared and the rhinestones of favorite colors are arranged with the use of the rule, with the result that the user can enjoy colorful decoration.
However, when a decoration is made using a plurality of colors of rhinestones, the user is required to carry out a troublesome work of arranging the individual rhinestones in the respective holes of the ruler according to the colors. More specifically, the user repeatedly arranges and fixes rows of rhinestones one by one using the linearly arranged holes of the ruler when making a decoration with the rhinestones being arranged in rows and columns. In this case, the user is required to manually select the rhinestones one by one without mistaking the color while imaging an entire coloration. This requires a huge amount of effort when a number of rhinestones are used.